Having Drowned in Your Love
by rururei
Summary: Haruno Sakura mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto menganggapnya tidak logis, tapi Sakura tidak peduli.


_**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**_

_Fanfic ini adalah remake dari fanfic fandom lain yang pernah saya publish di akun facebook saya_

_._

_._

_._

Jam weker itu menyalak. Satu-satunya bunyi yang memecah keheningan di kamar berdinding merah bata itu.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Akhirnya dia menggeliat dengan malas di bawah selimut. Matanya terbuka ketika sinar matahari yang mulai terang menyusup masuk lewat tirai jendela. Dalam satu gerakan, dia bangkit duduk di atas ranjang sambil menyingkirkan selimut biru bermotif bunga yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya.

Klik.

Jam weker itu berhenti berdering.

Dia memutar kepalanya, menatap ke sisi kanan ranjang di mana dinding kamarnya dipenuhi tempelan puluhan lembar foto. Selama beberapa detik matanya terpaku ke dinding itu sebelum akhirnya dia melompat turun dari ranjang. Dengan satu tangan diletakkan di pinggang, dia mendekati dinding itu dan menyusuri satu per satu foto dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannnya.

"Hari yang cerah, kan?"

Jarinya berhenti di salah satu foto di mana dia merasa sepasang mata dalam foto itu "menatapnya." Sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ditatapnya sepasang mata itu, mata yang membuatnya rela tenggelam berlama-lama.

Sambil masih mengulum senyuman, dia beranjak ke dekat meja, meraih sebuah foto berbingkai biru. Dia meletakkan jarinya di sana, menelusuri wajah_nya_, wajah mereka yang tersenyum di foto itu. Tangan itu melingkar di bahunya. Bahu bidang itu begitu dekat dengan tubuhnya. Sampai sekarang, dia bahkan masih bisa ingat perasaan itu.

Dia meletakkan foto itu dan beralih menggapai ponselnya. Dengan cepat jari-jarinya mengetik, melakukan hal yang baginya sudah menjadi semacam rutinitas untuk mengawali hari: menyapa _dia_.

"_Selamat pagi, cinta. Jangan lupakan sarapanmu."_

Selama beberapa saat dia masih berkutat dengan ponselnya, menuliskan beberapa pesan lain. Setiap kali melihat mata itu, senyum itu, semua gerakan yang _dia _perbuat, perasaan yang muncul dalam dirinya hampir selalu sama: _dia _adalah sesuatu yang lembut, sesuatu yang harus dijaga agar tidak terluka atau cacat sedikit pun.

Sebab _dia _adalah cinta, pusat gravitasi dunia Sakura yang kecil.

"Oh," mendadak Sakura berseru kecil pada dirinya sendiri, "jadi apa jadwalmu hari ini?"

Gadis itu kembali memainkan jarinya di atas layar ponsel. Sakura tahu _dia _terlalu sibuk sampai tidak akan sempat untuk sekadar mengucapkan "selamat pagi" yang hangat kepadanya. Sakura selalu mengerti. Dia tidak pernah meminta lebih.

Kepala Sakura mengangguk-angguk kecil dengan mata terpaku di layar ponsel.

"Oh... baiklah. Kuharap kau tidak sakit, sayang. Jadwalmu padat sekali."

Dengan wajah sedih Sakura berpaling lagi ke dinding, menyentuh salah satu foto, seolah-olah dia benar-benar sedang berbicara dengan_nya. _Tapi dengan cara yang aneh Sakura memang selalu percaya _dia _akan mendengar semua yang diucapkan Sakura, tidak peduli itu hanya soal remeh temeh semacam cerita tentang dosen yang menyebalkan di kampus.

Ngomong-ngomong soal dosen, sekarang jam berapa?

Sakura menengok ke wekernya dan terlonjak kaget melihat posisi jarum jam yang membentuk sudut tumpul di antara angka 8 dan 12.

"Astaga!" teriaknya. "Aku terlambat!"

.

.

.

"Kita harus datang ke premier film itu, Naruto. Kita harus datang bagaimanapun caranya. Aku tahu film itu pasti akan hebat sekali. Kali ini dia tidak menjadi seorang pangeran, tapi dia akan menjadi seorang penjahat. Kau percaya itu? Ya ampun... Seorang penjahat! Dia bilang dia sendiri tidak percaya! Tentu saja. Dan kau tahu siapa sutradaranya? Dia..."

"Sakura."

Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya dan mengalihkan pandangan dari makan siangnya yang masih tersisa setengah. Dia menatap bola mata Sakura yang bergerak-gerak antusias.

"Dan kau tahu apa?" Pemuda pirang itu menatapnya jengah. "Kau sudah mengatakan hal ini selama seminggu penuh."

Nada suara Naruto terdengar dibuat senormal mungkin meskipun nyatanya dia memberi penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Hanya saja, Sakura terlalu tidak peka untuk menyadari hal itu.

"Oh, benarkah?"

Sakura menyeruput isi kaleng minumannya tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Iya, cerewet," Naruto mulai menyumpit lagi makan siangnya. "Film itu baru rilis tiga minggu lagi, Sakura. Bagaimana kau tahu filmya 'akan hebat sekali'?"

Naruto mencibir kesal.

"Hei, memangnya kau lupa? Setiap film menjadi hebat kalau dia bermain di sana."

Kali ini Naruto tertawa.

"Yah... Kita harus bertanya pada kritikus film untuk memastikan teorimu itu."

Sakura merengut.

"Genre film ini baru baginya. Mungkin dia cemas..."

Sakura menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya sambil memainkan kaleng minumannya yang hampir kosong.

_Dia mulai lagi, _batin Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang benar-benar sudah berubah dari antusias menjadi cemas. Menjadi tetangga sekaligus sahabat gadis itu sejak mereka bahkan belum bisa berjalan membuat Naruto paham bahwa lebih baik dia diam di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kalau dia memang cemas, lebih baik kau menghiburnya."

Akhirnya Naruto kembali bersuara setelah melihat Sakura masih saja melamun dengan wajah muram.

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban Sakura yang begitu cepat. Dan volumenya juga agak berlebihan karena beberapa orang di kantin itu menoleh ke meja mereka. Naruto menunduk, pura-pura sibuk dengan makan siangnya.

"Tentu saja aku selalu berkata padanya bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja. Sudah banyak yang dia lewati. Dia selalu menjadi semakin kuat setiap harinya."

Senyum samar tergambar di bibir Sakura, membuat Naruto masih saja takjub dengan pemikiran-pemikiran sinting sahabatnya itu.

"Kau benar-benar mengenalnya dengan baik, Sakura."

"Oh, ya ampun Naruto," Sakura menatapnya tidak percaya. "Dia _kekasihku. _Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal itu padamu?"

"Seribu kali lagi, mungkin," Naruto mengangkat bahunya, acuh tak acuh.

Melihat Sakura jatuh cinta pada orang itu sejak usia 14 tahun membuat Naruto berpikir mungkin dia sudah mendengar hal itu lebih dari seribu kali. Dan dia tidak pernah tahu kapan kalimat itu akan berhenti mampir di telinganya. Dia tidak pernah tahu kapan Sakura akan mengunci kalimat itu di bibirnya sendiri.

Sebab Naruto sudah memastikan satu hal yang paling benar: Uchiha Sasuke adalah cinta pertama Haruno Sakura.

"Ya ampun," Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Aku harus pergi sekarang, Naruto."

Sakura bangkit sambil mengemasi tasnya.

"Kita masih ada jam, Sakura." Naruto mendelik kesal. "Yang benar saja. Mau ke mana kau?"

"Sasuke ada _tapping_ acara tv. Aku harus datang."

Sakura tersenyum lalu buru-buru berjalan.

"Dan oh, jangan lupa, Naruto. Aku titip absen, ya."

Dia berhenti sejenak dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Naruto yang masih terkejut.

"Sialan kau!"

Dia ingin melemparkan sumpitkalau saja gadis itu belum menghilang setelah tertawa-tawa jahat.

"Awas saja! Kali ini kau harus mentraktirku lebih dari sekadar semangkuk ramen."

.

.

.

Untunglah lokasi kali ini tidak di dalam studio. Hanya sebuah cafe biasa. Ketika Sakura datang, tidak begitu banyak orang di sana.

"Hei, Sakura. Jangan bilang kau bolos kuliah lagi."

Seorang lelaki berbaju hitam yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu keluar berhenti untuk menyapanya.

"Hai, Kakashi-_san_."

Sakura nyengir pada lelaki nyentrik yang memakai masker hitam untuk menutupi separuh wajahnya itu.

"Pasti kalian sibuk sekali. Kau sudah makan?"

Kakashi tertawa dari balik maskernya. Sebagai _manager_ seorang aktor yang dikenal tidak terlalu humoris, selera humor Hatake Kakashi malah terlalu tinggi, sebenarnya.

"Harusnya setelah ini kau mentraktirku makan siang."

"Errr..." Sakura menoleh ke sebuah meja di mana Sasuke terlihat sedang menjawab pertanyaan presenter perempuan di depannya. "Boleh saja kalau dia ikut."

Kakashi tertawa lagi.

"Dia tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan."

"Oh, baiklah... " Sakura pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. "Apa dia merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja," Kakashi menahan senyumnya. "Pangeranmu selalu merindukanmu."

Setelah dia berkata pada Sakura untuk tidak membawakan kue lagi seperti kemarin (menurutnya kue itu terlalu enak, nanti Sasuke bisa gemuk), Kakashi melambaikan tangan dan berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

Sakura berdiri di sana, menatapnya dari kejauhan.

Bahkan dari jarak seperti itu Sakura masih bisa melihat cahaya matanya, wajahnya yang teduh, leher jenjangnya dan sesekali senyumnya yang begitu mempesona. Dia sering menunduk ketika tersenyum, seolah-olah dia malu dan ingin menyembunyikan senyum itu. Keseluruhan yang ada pada dirinya –semuanya, tanpa kecuali, terlihat sebagai sesuatu yang tepat dan mempesona, membuat banyak orang tidak bisa untuk tidak jatuh cinta padanya.

Termasuk Sakura.

Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya, barangkali sejak hari itu, sewaktu dia masih memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama dengan rambut panjang diikat tinggi-tinggi seperti ekor kuda.

_._

"_Aww!"_

_Siang itu, di dekat taman, seseorang mengaduh ketika Sakura asal melempar botol minumannya. Botol itu mendarat di kepala seseorang._

"_Ya ampun... Maaf..."_

_Sakura melongo ketika sepasang mata itu menatapnya. Dia malaikat? Atau pangeran dari negeri dongeng? Atau apa? Dia begitu bersinar, bahkan meski hanya memakai t-shirt putih dan celana pendek warna hijau._

"_Jangan buang sampah sembarangan."_

_Makhluk berkilauan itu menunduk, memungut botol bekas yang dibuang Sakura dan memasukkannya ke tempat sampah. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang bisa diucapkan Sakura sampai terdengar sebuah teriakan dari kejauhan._

"_Sasuke!"_

_Dia berpaling dan kemudian berlari ke arah teriakan itu tanpa menoleh lagi. Sakura menggerakkan kepalanya mengikuti arahnya berlari dan dia melihat kerumunan itu: kamera, lampu-lampu, begitu banyak orang. Hari itu, dari balik rumpun bunga matahari yang cukup tinggi, Sakura ikut menjadi saksi ketika Sasuke bermain untuk film pertamanya, film yang membuatnya mendapatkan penghargaan beberapa waktu kemudian. Sampai detik ini Sakura masih bersyukur bahwa hari itu dia berjalan melewati taman, karena dia bisa melihat Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya ketika belum banyak orang meneriakkan namanya seperti sekarang._

.

Bahkan setelah enam tahun berlalu, tidak ada yang berubah selain tubuhnya yang makin jangkung dan keseluruhan dirinya yang makin berkilauan.

Sakura masih saja menatap senyum itu dengan takjub.

Sekalipun tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk terus berada di sisinya, dia merasa lebih dari cukup dengan mengetahuinya baik-baik saja seperti sekarang. Ya. _Klise _sekali memang. Tapi bagi Sakura, tanpa harus memeluk dan menyentuhnya pun dia selalu bisa merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya. Setiap hari. Setiap saat. Selama 6 tahun, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

Dari sudut tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia melihat pangeran itu berdiri, membungkukkan badannya pada orang-orang. Sakura menegakkan punggungnya sendiri. Dadanya berdebar ketika sepasang mata itu menatap ke arahnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

Itu cukup.

Lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

Naruto menuruni tangga pelan-pelan. Bunyi televisi yang dinyalakan ibunya di ruang tengah adalah satu-satunya suara di rumah itu sekarang. Pagi-pagi begini, ibunya pasti sedang nonton _infotainment_. Hari Minggu sering membuatnya bosan kalau hanya dihabiskan dengan bergelung di sofa atau di ranjang. Tidak ada orang yang bisa diganggunya seperti biasa. Sakura tidak suka keluar di hari libur. Dia lebih suka diam di kamarnya, melakukan entah apa. Dia hanya akan keluar kalau, oh yah, tentu saja kalau dia harus bertemu dengan _kekasihnya _itu.

Naruto mencomot selembar roti tawar di atas meja dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Dia baru mengunyah satu gigitan ketika gerakannya terhenti. Dia menajamkan telinga, mendengarkan suara presenter_ infotainment _di televisi yang sedang ditonton ibunya.

Naruto melesat ke ruang tengah, menjatuhkan diri di samping sang ibu yang duduk di sofa. Dia meraih _remote _di atas meja dan mengeraskan volume televisi.

"Tumben kau mau nonton _infotainment,_ Naruto."

Dia tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan sang ibu. Matanya terpaku di layar televisi.

"Sakura..."

Naruto bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke pintu keluar, sekali lagi mengabaikan pertanyaan ibunya. Dia terus berjalan menuju rumah yang tepat berada di samping rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mempedulikan soal Sakura dan si Uchiha itu. Selama ini telinganya sudah terbiasa dengan semua cerita Sakura tentang cinta_nya, _tentang cinta mereka yang bagi Naruto menjadi semacam cerita bersambung seperti yang diputar di siaran radio lama. Tapi kali ini dia tidak yakin Sakura akan baik-baik saja.

"Sakura sudah bangun, Tante?"

Ketika Naruto sampai di gerbang rumah Sakura yang bercat merah, tampak ibu Sakura sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman.

"Wah, Sakura sudah pergi dari tadi, Naruto-_kun_." Ibu Sakura mengalihkan perhatian dari rumpun bunga mawarnya. "Katanya Sasuke ada pemotretan."

.

.

.

Sakura menunggu dengan sabar. Seperti biasanya. Dengan sebungkus roti di tangan dia duduk di depan lobi kantor redaksi majalah itu, menunggu Sasuke keluar. Kali ini ada yang lain ketika begitu banyak kerumunan orang di sana, juga begitu banyak kamera. Tentu saja wajar jika hal seperti terjadi, tapi Sasuke bukan tipe _public figur_ yang sering dikelilingi wartawan karena gosip murahan. Bahkan kelihatannya dia memancarkan semacam aura sedingin badai salju yang membuat wartawan sekalipun enggan mendekatinya kalau bukan untuk hal yang teramat penting untuk ditanyakan. Mungkin ini soal film baru itu, pikir Sakura. Dengan acuh tak acuh dia duduk di sana, menunggu satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya ada di sana sejak pagi tadi.

Dan di sanalah dia, berjalan keluar dengan wajah mempesonanya.

Sakura berdiri, kali ini tidak bisa mendekat karena kerumunan wartawan di depannya yang sibuk mengarahkan kamera. Apalagi kali ini?

"Benarkah anda sudah bertunangan dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Hah. Kabar itu lagi. Sakura mendengus kesal. Kabar itu bahkan sudah beredar sejak satu tahun yang lalu, tapi sudah jelas Sasuke tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan model internasional itu. Sasuke adalah milik_nya. _Bukan milik orang lain.

Kakashi tampak berdiri di samping tubuh jangkung Sasuke, membisikkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menatap ke depan, kepada kerumunan. Sakura menahan napas. Bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun, dia masih saja berdebar setiap kali melihat mata itu.

"Saya akan mengklarifikasi berita itu sekarang."

Kerumunan yang semula gaduh menjadi lebih senyap. Ekspresi wajah Sasuke tidak berubah. Dia berdiri dengan kokoh dan jelas sekali menjadi kutub magnet tempat segalanya tertuju di tempat itu. Matanya menatap sekeliling sebelum akhirnya dengan suara tegas dia mengatakan kalimat itu, kalimat yang menjadi akhir bagi dunia kecil Sakura.

"Ya. Saya sudah resmi bertunangan dengan Hinata sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Kami akan menikah tahun depan."

Dan dia mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan jari tempat cincin itu tersemat, berkilauan.

Kerumunan menjadi gaduh kembali, tapi tidak ada satu kalimat pun yang bisa didengar Sakura. Semuanya seperti sekumpulan lebah yang berdengung dan menusuk telinganya. Matanya mengabur dan dia limbung. Mendadak tubuhnya lemas seperti jeli. Tulangnya seperti dilolosi satu per satu sampai dia harus menyandarkan diri ke dinding agar tidak jatuh di sana.

Tidak mungkin... Itu tidak benar.

Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu berulang-ulang seperti merapal mantra.

Ketika akhirnya Sasuke berlalu dari tempat itu diikuti kerumunan wartawan, dia hanya bisa mengikuti bayangannya dengan tatapan kosong. Tidak ada lambaian. Tidak ada senyuman. Dia tertinggal di sana begitu saja tanpa gravitasi.

Apakah ini rasanya sakit hati? Seumur hidup Sakura tidak pernah jatuh cinta kepada orang lain selain Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak pernah mematahkan hatinya.

Apakah ini rasanya dikhianati? Seumur hidup Sakura tidak pernah mengharapkan orang lain selain Sasuke, jadi dia tidak pernah tahu rasanya dikhianati. Kalau benar, rasanya sakit sekali sampai semua sel dalam tubuhnya bergetar.

"Sakura..."

Itu pasti tidak benar. Dia akan terbangun di kamar dengan foto-foto itu menatapnya dari dinding kamar.

"Sakura... bangun..."

Sepasang tangan itu meraih bahunya, menariknya berdiri.

"Sasuke..."

Matanya mengabur dan dia hanya bisa meracau.

"Sakura," sosok itu mengguncang bahunya. "Ini aku."

"Naruto?"

Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah sedih.

"Naruto, itu tidak mungkin, kan? Dia tidak mungkin..."

"Sakura, itu benar."

"Tapi... dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu," Sakura menggeleng. "Dia tidak boleh..."

"Dia juga manusia, Sakura..."

"Tidak... tidak bisa... Dia milikku, Naruto. Dia milikku!"

"Sakura!" Naruto mengguncang bahunya lagi. "Sampai kapan kamu akan seperti ini? Dia _bukan _milikmu! Dia bintang, dan kamu hanya seorang fans."

Sakura menyentak tangan Naruto dan mundur sambil menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Naruto, aku mencintainya..."

"Cintamu tidak realistis, Sakura. Dia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dulu kalian pernah bertemu, kan? Dia hanya ingat namamu karena kau mengikutinya selama enam tahun! Astaga, aku tidak tahu kalau kau tenggelam terlalu jauh dalam khayalanmu, Sakura."

Sakura masih menggeleng. Kali ini matanya tampak marah.

"Tidak, Naruto, aku mencintainya... Dan dia..."

"Dia tidak!" Naruto berteriak. "Baginya kamu hanya seorang fans, Sakura. Tidak lebih."

Sakura menatapnya kaget. _Seorang fans? _Tapi baginya Sasuke bukan hanya seorang bintang, dia adalah semuanya, semua yang memenuhi setiap sudut dalam ingatan Sakura. Dan bukankah Sasuke mencintainya? Mencintai Sakura...

"Selama ini kau hanya mengikutinya ke mana-mana, berbicara pada fotonya, berbicara pada twitternya, seolah-olah dia mendengarmu. Dia hanya tahu namamu karena kamu fansnya, Sakura. Tidak lebih."

Kali ini mata Sakura basah dan dia masih saja menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dia bukan milikmu, Sakura, bukan..."

Sakura mendorong bahu Naruto, tidak sanggup lagi mendengar apapun. Dia berlari dari sana dengan tubuhnya yang gemetar, mengabaikan teriakan Naruto yang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

"Sejak kemarin dia benar-beanr tidak mau keluar dari kamarnya. Dia juga tidak mau makan."

Wajah perempuan di depan Naruto itu terlihat sedih. Naruto tidak menyangka Sakura akan mengurung diri selama itu. Ini sudah lebih dari 24 jam.

"Naruto boleh minta kuncinya, Tante."

Perempuan itu mengangguk sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci ke tangan Naruto, kunci cadangan kamar Sakura. Bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak berani membuka kamar itu.

Hampir tanpa suara, Naruto memasukkan kunci itu dan menarik gagang pintu.

Sudah hampir malam dan di dalam gelap. Tirai tertutup. Naruto berusaha mengenyahkan pikiran bahwa mungkin saja Sakura nekat bunuh diri. Tidak, Sakura belum segila itu.

"Sakura..."

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamar. Kamar itu sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Semua poster dan foto-foto yang semula terpasang di dinding sekarang berserakan di lantai. Ada pecahan kaca. Sobekan-sobekan majalah. Dan menghadap ke jendela dengan punggung tersandar di ranjang, Sakura duduk di lantai. Rambutnya kusut. Matanya sayu dan merah. Dia bahkan belum mengganti bajunya.

"Sakura..."

Naruto duduk di sampingnya, hampir tidak percaya bahwa gadis yang sekarang dilihatnya adalah Sakura. Mengenal Sakura seumur hidup tidak berarti membuat Naruto pernah melihat Sakura dalam keadaan sekacau ini.

"Sakura..."

Naruto menyentuh lengan itu, pelan. Sakura menoleh, seperti baru saja tersadar kalau ada orang lain di dekatnya.

"Naruto..." suaranya serak.

Hati Naruto mencelos. Suara itu biasanya berteriak-teriak girang atau bercerita seperti tanpa henti, bukan menyedihkan seperti ini. Mendadak Naruto berpikir lain. Harusnya dia menolak ketika Sakura memintanya menemani menonton film pertama Sasuke enam tahun yang lalu. Harusnya dia menyobek poster pertama Sasuke yang dipasang Sakura di dinding kamar. Harusnya dia berkata sejak awal pada Sakura bahwa Sasuke tidak mungkin mencintainya. Harusnya dia menampar Sakura kalau perlu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura, tidak apa..."

Dia menyentuh rambut Sakura yang kusut.

Sakura tidak bersuara, tapi matanya basah.

Naruto memeluk tubuh kurus itu, membiarkan Sakura menangis di dadanya.

.

**FIN**

**.**


End file.
